


Brueghel's Icarus

by Lyrastar



Series: Brueghel's Icarus and Daedalus Aloft [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: External Source, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Pon Farr, Unrequited James T. Kirk/Spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: Spock's shuttle  crashes near Roswell.  The timing is...unfortunate.





	Brueghel's Icarus

[ Go to Brueghel's Icarus](http://liquidfic.org/brueghel.html)


End file.
